You Belong To Me
by BrittanaBandit
Summary: Quinn's crush on Rachel is so huge that even Ray Charles can see it, according to Lord Tubbington. But what happens when the truth starts to unravel and only Quinn can save the brunette from her abusive boyfriend, the Lima loser Finn Hudson and make her past wrongs right during her attempt. FABERRY/BRITTANA. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn rummaged for her Spanish books before closing her locker door, the ranting of the Latina next to her becoming background noise in comparison to the familiar tap of the Mary Jane's that belonged to Rachel Berry.

She straightened her uniform, quickly sweeping a stray golden trestle from her face before turning towards the petite brunette.

"Hey Quinn, are we still on for later?" the deep brown orbs seeming to pour into Quinn's as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt, avoiding eye contact with the taller girl out of second nature.

"Yeah Rach meet me here after last period, I'll give you a ride back to mine. Are you okay?" Quinn tried to avoid the slight blush that spread over her face as she stumbled over her words.

"Yeah I'm great Quinn, I gotta go Finn's waiting for me but I'll see you later."

Quinn politely waved as the brunette quickly made a beeline towards her boyfriend Finn at the end of the corridor who seemed to be giving her the death glare.

Quinn leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker door as she mentally cursed herself for being so unsmooth with the petite girl, _"Every single time, gah." _

The familiar background noise of the Latina tuned back into focus as Santana closed her own locker door, removing the barrier between them.

"Quinn, when are you going to admit that you're in love with Berry?" she tilted her head to one side slightly as her hand slipped into the taller blondes who stood behind her.

"Quinn, even Lord Tubbington said your Sapphic desires are so obvious that even Ray Charles could see how hard you're crushing on Rachel, actually wait that might have been Santana who said that, San who is Ray Charles?" Brittany looked to the Latina for reassurance.

Quinn's eyebrows burrowed slightly as she gave a sharp look to the smaller of the duo, "I don't have a crush on Berry, were not like you, she's with Finn and I'm-"

She paused for an uncomfortable second as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "I'm focusing on my education, were just friends, super close friends, who make out sometimes. But you guys know it's not cheating because the plumbing's different."

Santana threw the blonde a sceptical look "so your little crush on Berry has nothing to do with why you launched a garbage can at Finn Hudson in Glee practice?"

Quinn looked towards the floor as her eyes moved from the Latina to Finn who stood at the end of the corridor, Rachel stood complacently at his side.

"he doesn't treat her right, I can't place it, you remember how loud and annoying she used to be – she doesn't even look like the same person. She deserves the world, not the Lima loser."

Brittany smiled at the other blonde's frank conviction before Santana waded into the nice moment, guns blazing "Quinn you so love her. Like Mickey and Mallory Knox love her. I'm sure there's a Red Indian somewhere currently prophesizing your star crossed fate in a smoky tent"

Quinn locked gaze with the small Latina, challenging her to continue with the jibes. "You know what; screw you guys I'm going to calculus. Cut it with the Rachel shit, I don't love her, I guess I just think she deserves better than Finnocence McManboobs."

Quinn walked down the hallway, passing Finn and Rachel as she purposely avoided eye contact with the both of them.

"Quinn, don't worry about giving Rachel a ride, I'll drop her off." Quinn turned her gaze to meet Finn's, his eyes and expression not giving anything away.

"Sure whatever, what time are you coming over Rach?" she looked on at the brunette waiting expectantly for a reply.

Rachel shuffled her feet slightly, picking her cuticle before becoming aware of Finn's gaze burning into her. "I-I-I don't really know Q, probably half four?"

She looked up towards the taller boy as he nodded his head in agreement before wrapping his hand around hers, "me and Rachel are going to class now, I'll drop her off around half four."

Quinn raised her hand in a silent goodbye to the pair, her gaze on them lingering slightly as she cocked her head, noticing Finn pulling Rachel by the wrist down the corridor, almost dragging her.


	2. Chapter 2

The car slowly came to a halt outside Quinn's house, his eyes moved from the steering wheel to the bruises that Rachel had meticulously hidden, she flinched as he raised his hand underneath her chin to inspect the swollen lip that no amount of cover up was going to hide.

"If Quinn asks, you tripped - I'm sorry but you need to stop making me so angry Rachel" she flinched at every syllable Finn spat, poison dripping from each word and eroding her.

"Finn, I can't keep hiding this, I know you're sorry but you need to get help." Her hand moved from her leg to his arm reassuringly, her heart beating faster at each second that went without a reply as his face and shoulders began to tense.

She felt the hand wrap around her throat, not quite throttling her, but tight enough to make her eyes water. "I don't need help; I just need you to be a better girlfriend and stop being so selfish, do you know how hard I'm working so I can make our dreams happen? Until you start contributing to this relationship, you don't have a say in how it's run." He released his hand from around her neck and slammed it into the dashboard.

She gasped in air as it rushed through her lungs, wiping a rogue tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye as she caught her reflection in the window. _Gaunt, tired, broken._

"Rachel you need to go before you make me angrier, It hurts me more than it hurts you when I have to put you in line." His fists gripped the steering wheel tighter as he spat through gritted teeth.

Rachel grabbed her bag and closed the car door, making her way towards Quinn's house as she felt Finn's eyes burn into her back, before her fist could even touch the wood the blonde opened the door, trying to hide her smile at the brunette being on her doorstep.

They made their way to Quinn's bedroom but not before Rachel checked to make sure Finn had gone; sitting on the bed she pulled her sleeves over her hands, hiding the bruises from around her wrist.

"Rachel are you okay? You look down?" Quinn sat beside the brunette, placing an arm around her shoulder. "If it's about us, you know we can stop if you want? Just remember it's not cheating because the plumbing is different."

Rachel flinched under the blondes touch, silent tears threatening to pour, silent tears that she didn't know would stop if they started. "I'm fine Quinn, just a little tired and stressed, regionals are coming up and we haven't even come up with a song list."

Quinn laughed at the remark, tucking her hair behind her ears as the warm smile that spread across her face melted the brunette's nervous disposition, "well I don't have a song list but I think I might have something to relax you"

Rachel smiled the first genuine smile of the day, her genuine smiles were slowly becoming irrevocably reserved for the girl sat next to her, she knew that it was cheating, regardless of the plumbing, but how could something so wrong feel so right?

"Quinn you know how much I tangibly appreciate our sweet lady kisses and the outward effect it has on my otherwise notoriously diva like temperament, but I don't think I'm in the mood." she closed her eyes, half expecting to be met with gritted teeth and an open palm. But instead all that rushed towards her was a slight sigh and another infectious giggle.

"Rach, it doesn't always have to be about sweet lady kisses, I was thinking more along the lines of Ben & Jerries' and Funny Girl?" she moved her arm from the girls shoulder to the small of her back, rubbing a gentle circle as she sensed some of the tenseness in her exterior.

Rachel's smile crept across her face, the sudden reminder that she was in a safe place creeping up on her. "I'm going to go and put my night wear on; I'll be back in a second."

Quinn brushed her hand over the Brunettes forehead letting it linger for a second as she stared into her deep brown orbs "Rach, you know you can talk to me right? If there's ever anything you want to get off your chest I'm here"

Rachel nodded her head before quickly making her way to the bathroom, closing the door just in time so that Quinn wouldn't see her falter, she breathed in a deep sigh before taking of her clothes and make up to look at the bruises that decorated her once tanned skinned. Each mark a constant reminder that she wasn't good enough for Finn Hudson, let alone Quinn Fabray.

She made her way back towards Quinn's bedroom, praying the blonde would ask no further questions, the light that flickered from the television cascaded over the blonde who lay under the sheet, the perfection of her smile and the warmth of her eyes not going unmissed upon Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel lay curled on the blonde's chest watching Barbara Streisand move across the screen as Quinn ran her fingers through the girl's hair, Rachel snuggled further into the body beneath her before flinching as soft fingers ran over a forgotten bruise on her head. _"last weekend when I forgot to get de caff" _she mentally retorted.

Quinn noticed Rachel flinch as she slowed the movement of her finger tips "Rach, are you okay? I don't know how to ask this without _asking it_ but you kinda have a lot of bruises and stuff, is there something going on?"

The small brunette stumbled over her words, the feeling of being trapped grabbing her by the throat, practically stopping the breathe in her lungs as she frantically searched her mind trying to remember what Finn had told her to say if anybody asked questions.

"Oh it's nothing Quinn, I've been taking a few creative dancing classes at the community college for my NYADA audition, you know how clumsy I am sometimes, I bumped into this guy and fell into a pile of chairs"

Quinn paused, staring at Rachel, her eyes narrowing before snorting with laughter as she gripped her sides, the truth going completely missed upon her. "Oh my god Rachel, I don't know how you do it." The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette pulling her in towards her chest, "I'm sorry I laughed, come to cheerio practice when Coach Sylvester is at her meeting next week, that way you can work on your balance."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief as her and Quinn joked about how clumsy she is, the dull ache in her heart apparent as ever as the quietest of whispers crept into her into her mind reminding her that she was in this alone.

Both the girls whispered conversation grew quieter as Quinn fell asleep with Rachel in her arms, the brunette sighed as the kind of thoughts one only has in the quiet of night drifted into her head.

Maybe she deserved Finn's anger, she knew it was cheating. But all of hell was worth just ten minutes with an angel, and for her, her angel was none other than Quinn Fabray, and on the same token all of hell for her, was Finn Hudson.


End file.
